


Simple things

by Alkie



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Gen, i just want to write bc i can't write properly, i love Fina, lowkey ships her with Lass, she's my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: There was times where she would watch Lasswell train, watching the young knight as he fiercely albeit elegantly wields his own sword and his dearly beloved's person saber. Fina and her other self admits that they love Rain. So... So much.It was bad to compare, although, comparing their feelings to Lasswell's feelings for the blond and missing knight.





	Simple things

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know, more likely something self-indulgent drabble.

There was times where she would watch Lasswell train, watching the young knight as he fiercely albeit elegantly wields his own sword and his dearly beloved's person saber. Fina and her other self admits that they love Rain. So... So much.

It was bad to compare, although, comparing their feelings to Lasswell's feelings for the blond and missing knight.  

Fina already knows that Lasswell wins. Even though the latter wouldn't say his feelings  directly to Rain. His loyalty to him is astounding. The black-haired man didn't give up on Rain despite the possibility that the blond knight is...

("Please, just wait Rain... We're coming,") the blonde mage thought, hopeful that they'll see their beloved Rain soon. 

 

It's a certain question that would popped in her mind, but the answer would always be the same. 

"What if... we never found Rain? What would you do, Lasswell?"

The look on his face changes from solemn to determine. A rare smile appeared on his lips and then he will reach out to pat her head, gently. 

"Never doesn't exist Fina... I'm sure we'll find him." he answered. "I won't rest until then. I know, he's out there, helping people as usual..."

 

And Fina believes him, Lasswell loves Rain as much as anyone else. 


End file.
